Question: Omar had to do problems 48 through 67 for homework last week. If Omar did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 48 through 67, we can subtract 47 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 20. We see that Omar did 20 problems. Notice that he did 20 and not 19 problems.